


【德莱厄斯/德莱文】坦率地。

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 跟年轻的弟弟吵架亲硬了，于是把涉世未深的弟弟教育了一顿，总之还是PWP，给微博太太的文。
Relationships: Darius & Draven (League of Legends), Darius/Draven (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	【德莱厄斯/德莱文】坦率地。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是反话，也是我对俩人的期望。  
> “他们之间唯一能分出胜负的方式就是谁把谁伤得更深。”

他的兄弟亲吻他的嘴唇。他们上一次互相亲吻要追溯到许多年前，他顽劣的弟弟在互相手淫时的鬼迷心窍，然后呢？然后年轻的德莱文吐了口唾沫，懊恼地抱怨道：“恶心，我干嘛要和你亲嘴？我可不是孩子了！”  
可这也不是孩子般的亲吻。如同许多年的那次，他的兄弟仍旧分辨不出各种吻的意义，只是知道这是上流社会的礼节、或者是家人们表达爱意的方式。应该有人来教教他。德莱厄斯觉得他的兄弟应当好好接受他过去给不了的教育，而不是当个又傻又白痴的混球。他的兄弟被他诱导着伸出舌头与他交缠，急不可耐的想装成个中好手——他该不该告诉他，这是男女媾和才会吻出来的结果？他明显地听到德莱文在喘息，柔软的舌头动人的勾着他，他的脸上散出气息不稳的热度。于是德莱厄斯想，他就像是正在引诱他的亲兄弟。  
他需要一点更多的推动力：抚摸他富有敏感触发器的耳根、血管命脉的颈脖，让他感觉到危险却心甘情愿的把关系命脉的软肋交付于他；然后是后背与腰，再到富有弹性的臀肉。德莱厄斯这时候已经有了些倦意，接吻不是他开始的目的。他在崔法利议会召开前向他谈了一些贵族礼仪的重要性，德莱文一开始嗤之以鼻，认为吻面礼是脆弱且虚伪的无用功，但诺克萨斯之手神情认真，手搭在他的肩膀上告诉他他所做的一切都是为了他们俩人：他可以不做，但他必须要学会这种陈腐礼节，他不希望他被某些人轻视或者是籍此利用。  
于是德莱文说：“那种东西我当然会了，不需要你来提醒我。”  
“说实在话，我不相信你，德莱文，”德莱厄斯皱紧了眉，他抓住他的手臂，注意到这个兄弟嫌恶的拧出一个不耐烦的表情。深呼吸。德莱厄斯努力使自己尽量心平气和而不是选择一拳把他揍飞。他们认识了许多年了，知道德莱文是个怎样的臭混蛋，他不会再被他惹怒了——大概吧。“你上一次同样向我保证过，不会在去皮城的那次把一切闹得天翻地覆，结果呢？你明知道我们和他们有互通商业的想法……”  
“嘿，嘿，嘿！打住！你少跟我翻旧账，再说，那一次我的确没有闹到‘天翻地覆’，我只是有点好奇那东西是什么做的，砍坏了一个盘子！是他们自己慌起来的，再说，最后你们不是仍然达成了合作？”德莱文耸了耸肩，“唯一关系到成功与否的，就是利益勾结，事实上和我并没有多少关系。”  
德莱厄斯按了按太阳穴。冷静，狠揍你的兄弟并不会让他得到教训知道错在哪儿。他耐着性子说：“但下次，当我带你到皮城去时，他们会说……”  
德莱文吸了吸鼻子：“但那无所谓啊，下次别让我跟着去不就行了，我本来对这种啰哩啰嗦的东西不感兴趣。”  
“德莱文。”德莱厄斯阴沉下脸，他甚至被他的鬼话迷了心智，那一瞬间觉得他说的还真有点道理，从一开始拉着这个家伙参加会谈开始就是他的错。他的兄弟脸上的表情明显是觉得他又莫名其妙的在发火，烦躁的扯开他的手。  
“我没功夫听你说那些无聊的琐事还有一大群新鲜的人脑袋在行刑场等着我去砍，”德莱文露出一个讥讽的笑容，“我都快忘了，如果不是你的话，我没必要学什么社交礼仪，天呐，我可真怀念杜昂要塞的投石机和漂亮姑娘们，将军大人，所有的事都得顺着你的心意？”  
“把你从前线调走的事我解释了无数次……见鬼，你能不能把我的话听进去一次！”德莱厄斯觉得自己的话像打在被他冻硬的棉花上，“我不会害你，你明知道我做的一切都是为了你！”  
“啊哈！不错，你每次都这样说，我记得很清楚，”德莱文无所谓的翻了个白眼，“我明白了，可以走了吗？”  
德莱厄斯抓住他的手腕，“好吧，那你至少证明给我看，你真的懂这所谓的‘无聊的贵族礼节’，然后我就放你走。”  
“恶心，你是在要求我亲你？你真是那个德莱厄斯？”德莱文偏过了头“哈”的一声笑了，他张开口，学着那些滑稽戏剧里男女堵上他哥哥准备骂人的嘴，在他的舌头伸进德莱厄斯的嘴里的时候，年轻的将领就察觉到了不对：看吧，这就是他说的！这家伙根本就不懂什么贵族礼节！他难道打算在别人像他这样激怒他时毫不客气地给他来一个深吻吗？  
他应该籍此来好好教训他，可他放任这个吻继续。  
德莱文把自己吻进了一张陷阱里去，由意外、他兄长的恶意与他浅薄的理解构成。他笨拙又迟疑的技术与身体下意识的反应相得益彰，他的胸口为了夺取空气而上下起伏着，紧贴着德莱厄斯的胸膛。自多年前以来，他们的心脏很久没如此靠近过。德莱厄斯想。他的那个兄弟桀骜不驯，听不进别人的话，在他愚蠢的亲吻之下，变得脆弱又可笑。他抚弄他的耳根的时候，男人迷茫的发出一小声呻吟，没有阻止他接下来的动作，他的弟弟现在把他自己交给他了。  
德莱厄斯摸到他兄弟的阴茎在裤子里撑开，它很硬，像是多年未被使用过的一把斧刃，他怜惜的摸着这柄好东西，粗糙的手茧摩擦着他凸起的血管，上下律动，移动到龟头的部分再将其攥紧，挤出其中不多的清液。他的兄弟被他摸得舒服得直喘。德莱文想推开他的手——并不是真心的，他的目光向周围转了转，似乎对他在诺克萨斯的议会走廊中动手动脚颇有不满——崔法利士兵们素质良好，巡逻途经俩人身边时目不斜视只稍作停顿。被熟视无睹反而让表现欲旺盛的德莱文感到羞愧，他恶狠狠的拍着哥哥的手臂，“够了，德莱厄斯，走开。”  
“你硬了，弟弟，”他的哥哥抓着开启他的门把手，“你这根东西戳着我的肚子，你告诉我你会——跟我说说，你之前也是这样让别人帮你撸管的吗？”  
“闭嘴，我承认我搞不懂什么礼节，但我会硬成这样全是因为你在我里面搅来搅去的。”德莱文的脸涨红着情欲，他的“搅来搅去”是句无意识的煽动他兄长的情话，德莱厄斯的眼神更暗了。如果像这样对待他的人不是他，而是那些刽子手的崇拜者，事情又会如何？  
“德莱文，”他的兄长攥紧他的阴茎，他暴力的动作逼得这段关系里更年轻的那一位交出精液，弟弟射在他的手心，那根原本气势盎然的东西变成了一条无精打采的蛇，只开口吐着白色的毒液，“你永远都不会考虑犯错的代价是什么，从很久之前就是这样……我是你的哥哥，我替你擦了很多次屁股，可我没办法一辈子照看着你。”  
德莱文气笑了：“你知道吗？我就是恨你这一点，我不需要你照看，我不是个孩子了，我知道该怎么做，如果我犯了什么错，我会自己承担起责任！”  
“真的吗？”德莱厄斯也跟着笑了，他恨恨的捏紧德莱文软掉的阳具，年轻的刽子手脸上的面容已经有了碎裂的痕迹，可他明显还觉得他兄弟的愤怒远远不够达到伤害到他的阈值：“你除了捏我的屌没有别的本事了吗？”  
他的哥哥能轻而易举的举起巨斧砍下人头，所以他的力气足以把德莱文整个人都给掀翻，他感受到那只一直握着他的手松开了，转而扣住他的手腕把他整个人压在身后的墙，他的脸贴着冷冰冰的大理石砖，吐出一口唾沫：“操。”  
他或许该后悔把仅剩不多的开口次数浪费在脏话上，因为他的哥哥随后便扣紧了他的脖子。德莱厄斯剥掉他的裤子，那双用来杀人的手有力的猛击他的臀肉，他两块柔软的肌肉被拍得啪啪作响，借着反冲力弹开他哥哥的手掌。议事厅的游廊不是露天的，鎏金的墙上镶嵌着彩色玻璃，既空旷又高大，他被哥哥打屁股的声音就在整个游廊中一直回荡，他的脸和屁股都红透了。他以为这样把他当孩子对待就能羞辱他了吗？就能提醒他以往所做的一切反抗都是他自己做的梦吗？  
“德莱文，我知道你在想什么，你说得对，你不是个孩子了，我也不该一直用对待孩子的方式对你。”  
他对德莱厄斯的这句话仍有疑问，皱着眉试图理解其中更深的含义——他真不需要想得太多，因为几秒后便揭晓了答案——疼痛穿刺过他的大脑，他两片软肉之间窄小的甬道被巨物撑开，他觉得其中每一块曾经紧实的肌肉都被撑得崩裂了，他的哥哥从他身后向他捅了一把刀，搅碎他的内脏，抽出时拉出碎屑。于是德莱文靠在墙上像只被虐待了的动物一样哀嚎、奄奄一息。  
他的哥哥松开他的脖子，扶住他的腰与小腹，把他往自己的下身紧靠。阴茎进入得更深时，撑开了内部更紧更窄的地方，膨大的龟头像勾子一样拉扯他的肠壁，他感觉那些褶皱都被男人填满了，这根伤害他的铁棍像烧红了一样疼，“德莱厄斯，操，拔出去，我没允许你把那东西塞进来。”  
他的哥哥在他的身后咬着他的颈脖，下体相连的两人像一对正值发情期交媾的狗，而他是母的、等待精液浇灌进子宫怀孕生产的那一只。德莱文不喜欢这种想法，仿佛德莱厄斯拥有他兄弟的主导权。他哥哥操他时的声音和打他屁股时的肉体碰撞声没什么两样，那两颗圆球沉甸甸的拍在他被揍得火辣辣的臀肉上，无一不在提示着他遭受了怎样的对待，德莱厄斯用力的按住他的下腹部，“弟弟，这就是你说的负起责任？向你的哥哥颐指气使，然后在别人面前摇尾乞怜？”  
他被操惨了，他兄长的阴茎来回进出他的身体，摩擦着甬道里每一块敏感的软肉，他们被挤压时叫嚣着舒畅，眼眶里流出来的泪已经分不清源于快感还是痛楚，只是因为生理本命而违背着本人的意愿。他唯一庆幸的是德莱厄斯没办法看到他的脸，这副软弱的丑态若是暴露在自己的哥哥面前，那不就好像证明他说的话变成真的一样了吗？他的哥哥在抽插时拨弄开他的上衣，打量阴茎进出的小洞，近乎温柔的感叹他一母同胞的潮湿包容，宛若天生欠操。  
无面者悄然经过他们身边，她的长袍轻盈光滑掀起轻风，没有给他们多一个眼神；然后是斯维因，诺克萨斯的统领大人向正努力操着他的诺克萨斯之手行了一个礼，在德莱文的身上打量几许，只是温和的叮嘱了一句请崔法利议会的三位支柱之一切莫忘记会议开始的时间。德莱文恨透了他们的淡然，又笑着冲德莱厄斯喊：“听到了没有？你别因为弟弟的小穴滋味太美，舍不得拔出你那东西，错过了崔法利议会——那倒是不错，他们会让我来顶替诺克萨斯之手的位置吗？”  
“看来我干你干得还不够，你还有心思说这些废话。”德莱厄斯托起他的屁股，他的两条腿被架得离开地面，悬在空中，这动作让德莱厄斯能进到更深的地方，被柔软多汁的肠肉包裹深深吮吸，贪婪地吐出更多的快感淫液。他操他操得比想象得还要爽——这样软、肠壁弹性十足的挤压着他的肉棒——这就是他兄弟的身体，忠实的淫荡，当之无愧是他鸡巴的容器。  
“靠，你、你要把你整个都……啊、操！”  
他的哥哥在他体内横冲直撞，根本不管究竟往哪里突入才会让他爽。这就是这场名为惩罚的性爱的本质，是德莱厄斯单方面的施暴。德莱文被他那凶恶的龟头死死的顶弄乙状结肠，不该是那个地方！不该是这种感觉！可他的生理下意识仍然被顶出了反应，有什么东西要出来了：他射了。  
那是金黄色的透明液体，在崔法利议会游廊漂亮的大理石砖地面上留下小水渍，向上飘出热气与腥臊。他让他的哥哥活生生给操尿了，阴茎的前端还没吐干净，顺着挺立的茎身往下滴落，他徒劳的收紧小腹，他知道德莱厄斯不会放过伤害他的任何一柄斧刃，他听到耳边传来的大笑声，“弟弟，你可真有趣。”  
他感到一种前所未有的屈辱，比他以往过经历的任何一项来自德莱厄斯的惩罚要更让他恼火生气，怨恨自己的长兄。德莱厄斯撑开他的双腿，变本加厉的干开他的后穴，握住他湿漉漉的阴茎，“我可是你的哥哥，你还记得吗？你小的时候我也替你把过尿。”他逗弄他的龟头，“这东西可比你以前要精神很多。”  
他扣住德莱文的两条腿，用腰力把他撑起来。崔法利议会的大理石砖附加奥术魔法，防范偷袭而能映出人的影子，德莱文看到自己的双腿被哥哥开成M形，臀瓣上是先前被击打留下的通红掌印，兄长粗大的阴茎塞在他粉红的肉穴里，连他自己都禁不住感叹一句自己的身体比他自己想的要更耐操，能容纳得下那一头可怕的怪物。他都不知道自己的穴口还能撑得那么开。他的哥哥脸上是一副耀武扬威的得意表情——他甚至都不用去看就能猜得到，可他呢？——德莱文的眼角流着还没干的眼泪，他这下把他自己看清楚了：他的舌头早就不知在什么时候歪在一边，口水把两撇小胡子滴得湿透，贴在自己的脸颊上，头发也因为出了太多的汗从身后散开。他的阴茎在哥哥手里因为身后的撞击而来回抽动，而他每被用力干进去一次，就从前端爽得喷出一些清液。天啊！他怎么能被他哥哥干成一副爽极了的样子呢？  
他像一条蛇一样扭动着自己的身体，他深刻地意识到他像过去的无数次那样败给了他的亲兄弟，他的反抗和过去一样可笑。他的挣扎只是让德莱厄斯把他干得更爽，更苛刻地对待他身体里的肉褶，他两眼翻白，在他哥哥的怀里痉挛肌肉，两条腿无力的绷直。男人的阴茎在他的甬道里搅动，他模模糊糊的喊着什么……他自己也不知道了，或许是一些快感诱发的呻吟，或许只是单纯的像孩子一样闹脾气让哥哥走开。这太过了，他受不了的，他的脑袋直发白，快感的浪潮把他淹没，沉浸在海沟深处令他窒息、浑身发冷、他的皮肉都在颤抖。而他在这世界上最爱也是最恨的人从他身后给予他温度。  
他的哥哥也从未见过这样的弟弟，他抱紧了德莱文，同胞兄弟之间或许真有什么心灵感应，他在他怀中时流露出的那种孤立无援打动他，让他软弱。他知道他实质上亏欠了德莱文一些……或许说是家庭温暖的东西，可那对于两个永远失去了回归之所的人而言，这是他们不得不做出的抉择。他快速又凶狠的握住德莱文的阴茎上下撸动，濒临爆发的硬挺物毫不客气的再射出了一轮白色浊液。  
德莱文气喘吁吁，这轮射精让他多少能得以休憩。他几乎是有点小声地咕哝着：“哥哥……你射给我吧，我投降了，我从来就没有……赢过你一次。”  
德莱厄斯摸着他的脑袋，将精液灌进他的肠道内，他的弟弟挺起腰肢，把那些东西尽数收下。诺克萨斯之手拔出自己软掉的阴茎，放下弟弟的双腿，穿好自己的裤子。德莱文背对着他，“崔法利议会，是吧？”  
“嗯，”他不知道怎么的觉得那个背影看起来实在太糟糕，即使从大理石倒映中的影子里看到的德莱文是毫无表情的，他生硬又主动的给德莱文来了一个拥抱，“如果议会结束之后还有时间的话，我会去看看你的行刑现场，之后我们今晚可以一起吃晚餐……或者做点别的什么事。”他不知道该不该像那些演剧里那般亲一口他弟弟的脸颊——太亲昵了，太刻意了，所以他最后只是摸了摸德莱文的脑袋，而年轻的男人从始至终都没有回头。  
END.


End file.
